


The Adventures of Aideen Amell

by lyrium addict (quirky_turtle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/lyrium%20addict
Summary: Aideen Amell always did what she thought was right. She tried to help those in need and defend the helpless. However she could admit that a lot of the time, she made poor choices. These poor choices led to her becoming a Grey Warden to escape the Circle's punishment. A penance she would serve happily and with the honor demanded from her noble lineage.(Just a bunch of one shots inspired by my latest play through.)





	1. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran has only been with the party for a few weeks, but decides to make himself useful. Even if that means begging a fellow rogue to teach him some skills.... like lockpicking for example.

“I thought you said you were a fine lockpick?” Aideen crossed her arms as she turned to Zevran. 

“I will admit, my dear Warden, I am a bit rusty.” Zevran smiled charmingly. 

Aideen rolled her eyes, “Well then, you will have plenty of time to practice. I’ll just bring Leliana along next time.” 

She shook her head and walked away, not seeing Zevran deflate. 

Zevran was not sure why, but the thought of being left behind stung. He had only been a part of this group for a few weeks, and most of that was spent travelling. If he wasn’t in the thick of battle with her, who would protect the Warden’s back? Not Alistair. That brute was too quick to run into battle himself. No, he needed to be there. Only a skilled assassin such as he could protect the mage. Only he was quick enough to detect any threat that might come to her.

Later than night, once they had all set up their camp site, Zevran had a plan. 

“Leliana, the lovely Orlesian Rose…” 

“What do you want, Zevran?” Leliana looked up, not about to be swindled by her fellow rogue. 

Zevran cleared his throat, “I was hoping that you could show me a few tricks from your trade. I would be happy to do so in return.” 

“Such as..?” she trailed off. 

“Lock picking.” Zevran replied. 

“I see.” she looked over at Aideen, “You want to impress our leader.” 

“No, no, no. Do not misunderstand. I simply want to be of use. I doubt you want to follow her into every musty, old castle.” Zevran raised an eyebrow. 

“What better way to see the sights?” Leliana grinned back. Zevran took a deep breath. 

“What will it take for you to teach me?” he asked.

“Just admit that you want to impress Aideen.” Leliana smirked. 

“Alright, fine. I want to show off for the Warden, and impress her.” he huffed, “Happy?” 

“You can just call her Aideen, you know?” 

“Show me!” Zevran gesticulated as Leliana laughed. 

“Here.” she pulled out her lock picking tools, “Let’s start.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Zevran smirked as he felt the lock click open. He opened the chest and handed Aideen the elfroot potions.

“There you are, lovely Warden.” 

Aideen nodded approvingly, “Looks like I underestimated you, Zev. Nice work!” 

She smiled and continued on down the hallway. 

“Seems like you impressed her, ‘Zev’.” Leliana giggled and followed Aideen. 

Zevran grinned and hurried to catch up with the rest of his party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I built Zevran to be able to pick locks. As much as I love making fun of him for being bad at it, I really wanted to bring him along. Also, I think the idea of Zevran trying to learn how to lockpick to impress the Warden is hilarious.


	2. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aideen and Zevran begin to cross into a new part of their relationship. However, some of Zevran's words bring back memories for Aideen. Enthusiastic consent is very important, as is healthy communication. 
> 
> Potential TW: the vaguest of mentions to nonconsensual sex. I promise it is very vague. No depictions or graphic tellings. Just feelings discussed.

They had made it to her tent, fumbling in the dark and their passion. Their lips barely separated as Zevran laid her down on her bed roll. She giggled as her back hit the furs. 

“I believe I was promised a massage first.” she whispered breathlessly. 

“My dear Warden, I shall give you that and so much more.” he kissed down her neck, “I do owe you my life, after all.” 

Aideen stopped breathing, as Zevran continued to her collarbone. 

_I owe you my life..._

_Anything for you..._

_I am at your service...._

**_I'm no better than the templars._ **

Zevran stopped to look up at her, feeling the panic radiating from her. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Th-this was a mistake.” she sat up, forcing Zevran to sit back on his heels. 

“I do not understand, was it something I said, or-” he tried to process what had happened. 

“No, it’s not you.” she gave him a half-hearted smile. 

**_I just realized that I'm taking advantage of you._ **

“Alright,” Zevran cleared his throat, “Then I shall return to my own tent. Sleep well, Warden.” 

As soon as he left, she deflated.

_**He didn't want that. He was going to do it to keep himself safe. What kind of monster am I?** _

Self-loathing thoughts swirled in her brain as she fell asleep. Instead of darkspawn and archdemons, her dreams featured Templars and memories from the tower. Memories from before she felt safe. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, she prepared breakfast. Using her magic to heat up what was left over from last night’s dinner. As her team started to wake from their tents, a hush fell over the camp. Everyone was set in doing their own tasks. Leliana restrung her bow, Alistair “trained” Daimon (it seemed like more of a wrestling match). Morrigan ignored everyone in favor of reading from the Grimoire that Aideen gave her. However, when Zevran emerged from his tent, he walked directly towards her, and sat beside her. 

“I would like to apologize for last night.” Zevran said quietly, “If I did something to make you feel pressured, I am truly sorry.” 

Aideen could almost laugh, Zevran pressuring her? He was too perfect for that. 

“I promise, it wasn’t anything you did.” she reassured him.

He seemed to accept this answer, and he started to clean off one of his knives. However he did not move away from her to his usual spot.

“Zevran, you know you don’t owe me anything, right?” Aideen asked, after a minute or two. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

"If you wanted to leave, I would not force you to stay.” she set down the bowl to look at him, “I hope that you stay with us because you want to, and because we are friends. Not because you are afraid.”

Zevran laughed, “I am not afraid of you, Warden.” he smirked, “No more than any man should be, at least.”

She sighed, “That too. You don’t have to...pursue anything with me. You don’t have to do anything to get into my good graces. You are already there.” 

He was taken aback. Was she afraid that **_he_** was the one feeling pressured? Never in his life had anyone taken the time to worry about him in such a way. 

“Aideen,” he rarely used her first name, “I know these things. Jumping into bed with you isn’t something I need to do to survive.” 

She blushed at his bluntness. He locked eyes with her before she could look away. 

“It’s something I want to do. Of my own volition.” he grinned, “However, I will never ask for more than you are willing to give.” He gently set down her hand.

“Are you sure?” Aideen asked. 

“I am very sure. I as _ **sure**_ you.” he chuckled at his own joke. Aideen laughed as well. 

“Then, would you want to come to my tent tonight?” she asked, timidly. 

“It would be my pleasure.” he smirked. 

Upon seeing her smile, he gave her a quick kiss. His smirk never fading as her left her to blush. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know a better way to tag the consent stuff, please tell me. I want to tag appropriately, but I am unsure here.


	3. A Willing Participant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran is very good at noticing things. It is important for an assassin. Observation is a key skill. After fighting side by side with the Warden, he begins to notice something strange about their enemies. Then he notices something strange about her. Something many would find to be dangerous.

It happened again. He watched the body decompose before his eyes. He watched the blood seemingly evaporate, and the fresh corpse was quickly replaced with a set of bones. 

Now, Zevran was intimate with the details of death, and he knew this was not the normal behavior of corpses. That kind of decomposition should take much longer than seconds.

At first, he attributed it to weird magic. They were in a weird basement in a strange town. Honnleath. Maybe it was a side effect to whatever magic was locked in here. 

But then he noticed it happening outside of Honnleath. He also began to notice that Aideen never use healing potions, despite getting in the thick of battle. Far too often for any normal mage. 

Then one day he watched a body decompose rapidly, and looked up in time to see a cut on Aideen’s cheek heal. Just as fast. 

Ah. That’s it, then.

~*~*~*~*~

They were finally alone. Or as close to alone as they could be in their rather large outfit. Zevran moved to sit on a log closer to the Warden. 

“Do the others know?” he asked, his voice lower than usual.

Aideen jumped, not expecting Zevran to speak up, “Know what?” 

“That you’re a blood mage.” he stated obviously. 

With that sentence, Aideen’s blood ran cold. This was it. They were going to gather templars from the nearest town, and they would kill her. Maybe Alistair would just do it, out of principle. 

She chanced a look at Zevran, but she did not find disgust nor malice. Only curiosity. 

“No.” she replied quietly, while staring at the ground. 

“Do they not notice when you borrow their life force?” he asked. 

Aideen’s head snapped up, “Never! I would never do that.” 

“Really? I thought that was how blood mages got their power.” Zevran asked, he was always curious about this type of thing. 

“I only use my own. I would never risk you all like that.” she looked at him imploringly, begging him to believe her. 

“What about our fallen foes?” he asked, “Believe it or not, most bodies need more than a few seconds to become bone.” 

Aideen flushed, “I take what remains of the life force of our fallen enemies. That’s not technically blood magic.” 

“But it’s how you got started?” he asked. 

Aideen nodded, “It’s an old form of battlemagic. It’s allowed, but only in dire circumstances. I started studying it in the Circle, theoretically of course. I first used it in Ostagar.” 

Silence fell over them. Zevran had only heard pieces of what happened at the Battle of Ostagar, but it seemed to haunt Aideen and Alistair’s dreams. 

“When did the blood magic start?” he asked, filling the silence. 

“In the fade. In the Tower.” she let out a dry laugh, “I was alone and out of lyrium.” 

“That was right before we met, yes?” he asked. Aideen nodded. 

“Demons don’t have blood, so I couldn’t heal myself that way. I was desperate.” 

“You single handedly took down a sloth demon and his lackeys, in his domain.” Zevran exhaled, “That is a feat for any mage, no matter how you achieved it.” 

Aideen tilted her head, “ Aren’t you bothered by it?” 

Zevran shook his head, “I am fascinated. The Crows used blood sacrifices to gain their abilities, and I always wondered if the two were connected.” 

He paused for a moment. 

“Wait a moment…” he grinned, “My dear Warden, you are a genius.” 

“What? Why?” she asked. 

“You use your blood to cast spells and kill our enemies, and when they die you heal yourself with them. You are unstoppable.” he gesticulated enthusiastically. 

“It’s not exactly an even exchange. Sometimes, we fight things that don’t have blood, or blood I wouldn’t want to heal myself with.” 

Zevran thought of all the darkspawn they would be facing soon enough. 

“What will you do then?” he asked. 

“Pray we have enough lyrium.” she shrugged as if this wasn’t a major concern for her. Something that could get her killed, “Or elfroot.”

“Might I make a proposition?” he reached for her hand. 

“Zevran, I’m not in the mood.” she started to pull her hand away, but he stopped her. 

“No, not that.” he assured her, “If we find ourselves in that situation, use my blood.” 

Aideen started shaking her head, “No. I would never take-” 

“You are not taking. I am offering, willingly.” he interrupted her. 

“I could mess up. I could take too much and accidentally kill you.” 

“I trust you-your abilities to keep me alive.” he corrected himself quickly.

Aideen was touched, he trusted her. Of course he covered it up, but he trusted her not to take advantage of his offer. She would be sure to never betray that trust. 

“Thank you, Zevran.” she bowed her head slightly. 

“Of course, my Warden.” he grinned, before leaning against the log. 

“Zev,” she spoke again after some comfortable silence, “I prefer the others not knowing.”

“And so it shall stay.” he responded, considering a nap by the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aideen is a blood mage! She believes that as long as she doesn't take the blood from the unwilling (or unknowing), that she can control it. She turned to blood magic in desperation, but it has made her more sympathetic to other blood mages.


	4. Underground Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After managing to survive the Proving, Aideen is met with a surprising confession. One she never expected. Breaking your best friend's heart is never easy.

Aideen grinned, blood staining her mouth. She had won the Proving. 

“And the winner is… THE GREY WARDEN!” 

The crowd cheered as she waved. The adrenaline pumping through her veins. She left the arena, after spitting out some blood.

“It has completed the pointless trials. Congratulations.” Shale said. 

“Warden, you are as lethal as you are beautiful!” Zevran smirked. 

“You did amazing!” Alistair grinned, “Now they have to listen to you.” 

Aideen leaned into Alistair’s chest, “Politics can wait a moment. Right now, all I want is a drink or twelve.” 

Zevran chuckled, but noticed the blush on Alistair’s cheeks. 

The man coughed, “Of course. Tapsters, I think it was.” he brushed off her casual touch and tried to lead the group out the door. 

Aideen shrugged, but instead leaned on Shale. Who did not complain for once. 

~*~*~*~*~

After a few drinks, Alistair and Aideen were deep into the celebrations. Zevran, as he did in an unfamiliar situation, remained sober. Shale of course, did not need to partake as would be offended if offered. 

“Ali, if you were raised in the Chantry, does that mean that you’ve never ...you know?” 

“Licked a lamppost in winter?” he slurred. 

Aideen rolled her eyes, but refused to be rebuffed, “Sure. That’s what I meant.” 

“Well, have you?” Alistair asked, refusing to answer the question.

Zevran raised an eyebrow, intrigued to hear how this conversation would go. 

“Of course! There isn’t much else to do in the Circle. It would be too boring.” she smirked. 

Alistair flushed and cleared his throat. 

“I’m talking about sex, Alistair.” the mage teased. 

“Well, I know. Clearly.” Alistair stalled. 

“You haven’t, have you?” Aideen giggled. 

“No…” Alistair took a long drink from his tankard, “I was- am waiting.” 

Aideen raised an eyebrow, “Waiting for what?” 

Alistair swallowed hard then extended his hand placing it over Aideen’s, wobbling as he did so. 

“For someone I love.” he stated slowly and clearly. 

Aideen looked at the hand covering her own, then slowly up at Alistair’s flushed face. This was all but a confession. An offer. 

Zevran watched from the corner of his eye. He and Aideen had been intimate recently. Quite a few times in fact. However, their relationship was strictly physical. Nothing was stopping her from accepting Alistair’s love. 

Aideen slowly retracted her hand, “I think I’m tired. I’ll go see if they have any rooms available.” 

She ran away from the table. She ran away from Alistair. Zevran could only finish his drink. 

Shale spoke up, “The second Warden seems to have scared It.” 

Shale was not bothered by the glare Alistair gave. 

~*~*~*~*~

Zevran was awakened by a knock on his door. He had not been sleeping comfortably, since the beds were quite small, but he was annoyed by the disruption nonetheless. 

When he opened the door, Aideen was pacing in the hallway. 

“My dear Warden, how can I-” he was cut off by her kissing him suddenly. That was surprising. She was never one to jump onto him, especially not where anyone else could see. 

“My friend, we both know that you had a bit to drink.” Zevran pulled her into the room and closing the door. Discretion is key. 

“It’s fineeeeee.” she grinned before trying to sneak in another kiss, but Zevran was determined. 

“Then why do I get the feeling that something else is on your mind?” he leaned away, but kept his arms around her. 

Aideen rested her head on his shoulder before muttering, “I’m not a good person.” 

Zevran carefully led her further inside his small room, sitting her on his bed. 

“Now what makes you think that?” he asked as he sat beside her. 

“I’m a blood mage.” she stated like it should have been obvious, “Somehow I tricked him.” 

“Alistair, you mean?” 

“You heard what he said. He can’t- not if he knew.” Aideen looked down. 

Zevran guided her face to look up again, “You are a wonderful person, friend, and leader. You did not trick Alistair into falling in love with you.” 

“I don’t love him back. That must make me horrible.” Aideen argued, “He is so sweet and nice, but I don’t love him that way.” 

“The poets love to say that we can’t help who we love. It is only safe to assume that this applies to who we don’t love as well.” Zevran smiled at her. 

“So, I’m not a terrible person?” she asked, her voice small. 

“No, my dear Warden. You are not a terrible person.” he kissed her hand. 

Aideen smiled a little, “Thanks, Zev.” 

“Anytime.” he promised, and he meant it. He would be there whenever she needed the reminder. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning was, awkward, to say the least. 

Alistair was mortified that he expressed his feelings that way. Drunk and in a bar in Orzammar. That could not have been romantic. 

Aideen was ashamed of her reaction. Alistair deserved better than to have her run away. He deserves an explanation.   
Zevran convinced Shale to accompany him to resupply before their trip into the Deep Roads. Leaving Aideen to have that conversation. To break her best friend’s heart. 

“Alistair, about yesterday…” she started. 

“We don’t need to talk about it.” he tried, shying away both literally and metaphorically. 

“I think we need to.” she continued, “You are my best friend. I care about you so much, but not in the way you want me to.” 

“Do I have a chance?” he asked, a little hope in his eyes. 

Aideen looked at him, thinking about it, but she knew the answer deep down, “No. I’m sorry.” 

Alistair smiled, but it was a bit strained, “Don’t be. Thank you for telling me the truth.” 

“Will we be okay?” she asked, worried about losing her best friend. 

Before Alistair could answer, a loud belch interrupted their conversation. 

“Hey, you! Uh… Warden? I heard you’re going to look for Branka. It’s about time someone searched for her.” a red headed dwarf said. 

“Ohgren, was it?” Aideen asked, “How did you hear about that?” 

“It’s all anyone wants to talk about. I’m here to offer my services. Either you take me with you or I follow you anyway.” 

“We only purchased enough supplies for three people and a golem. I don’t think-” Aideen started to explain. 

“You all go. I’ll return to the surface and let the others know what is going on.” Alistair offered. 

“Are you sure?” Aideen asked. 

“I think they’ll get worried if they don’t hear from us for a few weeks.” he forced a jovial smile. 

Aideen got the hint, he needed time. Time away from her. This was a perfect opportunity. 

“If you’re sure.” she smiled back, allowing him to leave her. 

“I am.” he took her hand gently, and squeezed it, “Stay safe.” 

“You too.” she let go of his hand, and Alistair turned away. Leaving the party to return to the camp on the surface. 

“Uh… did I interrupt something?” Ohgren asked. 

Aideen shook her head, “No. You came at the right time.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Many people would call Alistair oblivious, but he was good at noticing small things. He was raised to fight, a warrior from birth. He could see how his opponents shifted their weight and predict their next move. He could see the little things when it matters. Outside of battle, he preferred to look at the big picture. Not worry about the tiny details in front of his face. If that made others think he was dumb, then so be it. 

However, there was one thing he couldn’t help but notice. 

Two weeks after he left Orzammar, two weeks after Aideen had broken his heart, the party had returned to camp. Victorious and with the dwarven armies sworn to their side. 

But Alistair noticed a look. Short, but tender. Shared between Zevran and Aideen as they recounted their tale. A look of affection. 

Conflicting emotions made their home in Alistair’s heart. The anger he expected. The jealousy as well. But the happiness was a surprise. He was happy for his best friend. As much as he wanted to be the man she looked at with such care, he was glad she had someone, especially during this horrible time. 

He knew one thing: Zevran had better know how lucky he was.


	5. Capture & Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescuing Queen Anora has some consequences. Dangerous consequences that require a rescue. During this rescue, some secrets come to the surface. 
> 
> Potential TW: Mentions of torture and blood. Again very vauge but I want to warn you.

“You can’t be serious.” Zevran looked to Aideen, “We can take a few more guards.” 

“If we fight them, Loghain’s lies become true.” she set down her sword, “I will go with them.”

Sten glared at her as she walked towards her captors, as Wynne nodded in understanding. 

Zevran crumpled. 

Surely she was punishing him. Punishing him for that stupid argument they had earlier that day. He had fumbled with his words. Standing over the corpse of Taliesin, he tried to pawn his earring off on her. Zevran had refused to admit what it meant because… in truth he didn’t know what it meant. All he knew was that he had killed his friend to keep her safe, and she had all but released him from his vow. He knew the vow wasn’t the only thing keeping him by her side. He just wasn’t sure what new force kept him there. 

He watched as they dragged her away, with a force that was unnecessary for one who surrendered. He watched as they forced her out of the castle. He watched the empty doorway for a few moments before Anora’s voice finally caught his ears. 

“We need to leave this place, now.” she urged the rest of the party. Zevran’s first instinct was to slit her throat. However, upon further reflection he determined that killing her made Aideen’s surrender meaningless. He sheathed his weapons, and looked towards the queen. 

“We’ll bring you to the Arl. Then I’ll rescue my Warden.” 

He left the room before there could be any arguments. 

~*~*~*~*~

Arl Eamon sat back in his chair as Alistair paced the floor. 

“I can’t believe she left me behind.” he muttered to himself. 

The Arl sighed, “This mission was too risky for the heir to the throne.” 

Alistair shook his head. Aideen had never treated him differently because of his blood. Until they arrived in Denerim. Suddenly, she started treating him as if he were made of glass.

“We have a problem.” Zevran’s voice boomed as the door to the study flew open. 

The Arl jumped to his feet, “Queen Anora, you are safe.” 

“Yes, but your Warden is not.” Anora replied.

“What are you talking about?” Alistair asked, panic rising in his chest. 

“She allowed herself to be taken prisoner. Instead of fighting with honor.” Sten almost spat his words. 

Ignoring the Qunari, Alistair turned on Zevran, “You let her get captured?” 

“There was no ‘letting’. She went willingly. I could not stop her.” Zevran almost growled, “Now I’m going to get her back.” 

“If I had been there-” Alistair yelled back, but was interrupted by Wynne. 

“You would have been in chains beside her.” she stepped between the two men, a peaceful aura radiating from her, “Now you can work together to save her.” 

Zevran and Alistair stared at each other for a moment, until Zevran broke away to head towards the door. 

“Only if he can keep up.” 

Alistair hurried after him. 

~*~*~*~*~

_Pain. Blood. Pain._

The guards threw her into the cell. They hadn’t asked her anything. They just started to torture her for no reason. Perhaps this was because she was a Grey Warden. Or because she killed Arl Howe. Maybe there were a few reasons. Maker, how her wounds throbbed. 

“You look like hell.” a voice said, to her left? Or was it to her right? 

Aideen opened her eyes, trying to fight the wave of nausea that hit her. She attempted to sit up, the cold floor chilling her to the bone. 

“Easy now.” the voice spoke again, “Don’t overdo it.” 

Her vision focused as she sat herself against the wall, “Who are you?” 

“Your new cellmate.” he grinned to show some missing teeth, “What are you in for?” 

“Killing Arl Howe.” Aideen answered, closing her eyes. 

“That’s a crime now? That’s like performing a public service.”

“That’s what I thought,” she chuckled -although it sounded more pained than amused, “But no matter. My friends will come and rescue me.” 

“Your friends are going to break into Fort Drakon?” 

“Zevran loves a good challenge.” she smiled softly, drifting off, “Alistair will probably tag along. To yell at me for getting caught.” 

“Hey… you should probably stay awake. You lost a lot of blood.” he tried to rouse her, but she wasn’t listening. 

~*~*~*~*~

“This will never work. We should just attack.” Alistair whispered as they walked through the front door. 

“And alert the entire fortress to our presence. No, no, my friend. I will handle this.” Zevran replied. 

“State your business.” the guard demanded. 

“We have a delivery for the commander of this fort.” Zevran smiled. 

“I didn’t hear anything about a delivery today.” 

“Surely your commander alerts you about _personal_ deliveries… that are _private_ in nature.” his tone dripped in innuendo. 

“Oh Maker,” the guard almost gagged, “I-I don’t want to know.” 

He quickly opened the door for them, letting them in. 

“How the hell did that work?” Alistair whispered.

“I am a charmer.” Zevran scanned the next room, “Try to have some faith.” 

“Of course.” Alistair sighed, “Charm is how you won her.” 

Zevran almost flinched. He knew of Alistair’s feelings for the fair Amell. He also knew that she had rejected these advances. Kindly, but the rejection did make things awkward for a bit. That night, as she laid in Zevran’s arms, she told him that she could never be with Alistair. She was a blood mage. He was a Templar. If he knew, he would never look at her the same way. 

“Sometimes, my friend, we create images of a person in our mind. We like the idea of them more than their true selves.” Zevran tried to explain. 

“Are you saying I don’t know Aideen?” Alistair asked, hurt and anger in his voice. 

Zevran eyed the ballistas in the room, “Just that there are some things about her you do not know. Things that could change how you feel.” 

“Did they change how you felt?” he asked. 

Before Zevran could be forced to even think of an answer, the next guard cleared her throat. 

“What a waste…” Zevran began, his voice dropping salaciously.

~*~*~*~*~

“Maker’s breath.” 

Aideen opened her eyes when she heard her cellmates voice. 

“What is it?” she asked, struggling to remain conscious. 

“Someone just broke in and killed all the guards.” he replied. 

“Search the room! Is she on the rack?” the Antivan accent rang out. 

“Those are my boys.” she grinned weakly, “Over here!” 

Zevran and Alistair rushed over to the cages. 

“Thank the Maker you’re alive.” Alistair exclaimed as Zevran opened the door. 

“My dear Warden! Did you miss me?” the smirk fell from his face as the door opened and he saw her. 

Aideen. The fiery temptress who ran into battle headfirst. She was huddled against the stone wall. Cuts and bruises already forming on her body. Why had it taken them so long to get here? 

She slowly opened her eyes, “They were not that happy with me killing Howe.” 

Zevran frantically looked in his bag for a healing potion. Even a lyrium potion would suffice. In their rush to get to her, they had forgotten to grab any. 

“We need to get you to Wynne, right away.” Alistair kneeled next to her, inspecting a gash on her side. 

“Good luck getting me out of here without drawing suspicion.” Aideen shook her head.

Zevran’s thoughts raced, until he came up with a solution. 

“Amor, remember my promise? After Redcliffe?” he asked, slowly taking a dagger from his boot. 

She shook her head again, “I said no, Zevran. I would never do that.” 

“You misunderstand, my dear.” he cut into his palm, ‘I am not giving you a choice.”

Aideen glared at him, but Zevran refused to submit. He took her hand in his bloodied one as he stared her down.

“What in Andraste’s name are you-” Alistair asked, but his words stopped when he saw the blood dripping from Zevran’s hand stop and float towards Aideen. 

The realization hit Alistair like a ton of bricks. Aideen was a blood mage. And Zevran knew about it. 

“That’s it, amor.” Zevran cooed as her wounds healed, “There are plenty of bodies just outside that door. We’ll have you back to normal in no time.” 

Aideen gasped and the cut on Zevran’s hand healed instantly. She was far from perfect, but she was well enough to stand. That was enough. 

The assassin helped her to her feet as Alistair stared at her dumbly, in a daze. Zevran tried to lead her towards the bodies they had laid waste to, but she stopped him.

“Let him out for me.” she jerked her head to the man in the cell next to her. 

Alistair did so without a word, trying to ignore the pit in his throat. 

“I thank you, friend.” the prisoner said, “I’ll make my escape, but I promise I will keep her secret.”

By the time Alistair made his way to the door, Aideen was fully healed and surrounded by decayed skeletons. He could feel the bile rising up in his throat.

Aiden caught his gaze as she put on her armor, “I promise. We’ll talk at the castle. But now, we just need to focus on getting out of here.” 

Alistair shook himself free from his thoughts and nodded. Escaping was the first priority.

~*~*~*~*~

Alistair and Zevran sat in the lobby of the Pearl. Somehow, Aideen had convinced them to make a stop on the way back to the castle. She claimed she needed a bath. She said that she preferred the ones at the Pearl, but in truth, Zevran knew that she did not want the others to see her like that. While the majority of her wounds were healed, the dried blood on her body told the tale of her ordeal. A tale she would prefer to keep to herself. 

“I get what you mean now.” Alistair stared at his tankard of ale. 

“About what?” Zevran hummed. 

“About it changing my feelings for her.” Alistair took a swig. 

Zevran bristled at his tone, “Will you turn her in to the Chantry?” 

He would never let that happen, of course. But it was best to know these things in advance. 

Alistair shook his head, “Never. But… I can’t explain it.” 

Zevran relaxed a little, “My ears are open.” 

“I don’t… fault her for making this choice. Looking back, it should have been obvious. But I can’t…” Alistair sighed, “Perhaps I was more in love with the idea of her.” 

Zevran patted the man’s back sympathetically, but he remained lost in thought. 

_Love._

He had never thought of that word in relation to himself. It seemed almost mystical and aloof. Unreal. 

However, when he thought about the last twenty-four hours and the confusion he’s felt...maybe it wasn’t so foreign. 

The way his stomach lurched when Taliesin attacked her. He killed the man he called a friend with no regrets. 

The burning rage he felt when the castle guards took her away. He had wanted to kill every last one of them, but stayed his hand for her. 

Lastly, the icy fear that gripped his heart when he saw her slumped against the stone wall in that cursed dungeon. 

Those feelings had to come from somewhere. Could they be love? 

Aideen’s voice broke him from his reverie. She was drying off her hair, with a borrowed towel. 

“Are you guys ready to go?” she snapped her fingers, as if suddenly remembering something “Oh! By the way, those “friends of the Grey Wardens” posters are nugshit. I just took out a few assassins sent by Howe and Loghain.” 

As Alistair started to scold her for putting herself in danger, Zevran smiled. 

“My Warden, I am so proud of you!” he stood and wrapped an arm around her, “You took down a room of assassins all by yourself. Perhaps I’ll make a Crow out of you, yet.” 

Aideen grinned at him, as Alistair rolled his eyes. Zevran could feel the earring in his pocket. 

Perhaps he knew the answer deep down inside. It did not make it any less terrifying. Maybe his mind would clear with time. 


	6. Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eve of the final battle brings some earth shattering news. Eavesdropping, deals, and secret promises can help avert the coming crisis. But only if all the gears work together.

_ “...You would be overshadowed.”  _

Zevran paused outside of the doorway. Why was Morrigan in Aideen’s room?

_ “You call yourself my friend, and you think  _ **_that_ ** _ is where my concern lies?”  _

Aideen’s tone was short and terse, but Zevran could sense the distress coming off of her. 

She sighed, as if suddenly exhausted, _ “I can’t ask him to do this. You don’t know what that means to him.”  _

_ “If not to save yourself, think of Zevran. How would he feel, knowing that the love of his life had the option to save herself, and did not take it.”  _

Of course her life was in danger. But if there was anything that would increase the odds of her survival, why wasn’t she taking it? 

_ “Alistair and I haven’t always seen eye to eye, but… he’s my brother. To ask him to do this…”  _ she paused _ “No. Ali will be king, because Fereldan deserves a good man like him. If Riordan should fail, I will take the final blow.”  _

_ “But you’ll die! Let me help you. Please. There are not many that I consider a friend, but you are one.”  _

_ “I’m sorry, Morrigan. I can’t ask him to do this.”  _

_ “Just ask him. If he refuses, you can die the selfish martyr you crave to be.”  _ Morrigan spat out.

Zevran’s heart raced. What couldn’t she ask Alistair to do. Why would she die? No matter. He had to take this into his own hands. 

Zevran quickly made his way to Alistair’s room. Without bothering to knock, he entered. 

Alistair looked up sadly, “Did she tell you?” 

Zevran shook his head, “I overheard bits and pieces. What is it about the final blow that kills you?” 

“In order to kill an Archdemon, a Grey Warden must die alongside it. Whoever kills the archdemon, dies.” Alistair looked at the elf, “I promise, I will take the final blow.” 

“It is adorable that you think she will let you.” Zevran chuckled mirthlessly, “Our Warden did not put you on the throne to watch you die. She believes you to be good for the realm.” 

“Well, what am I supposed to do? I can’t let her die!” Alistair exclaimed. There was a moment of silence. Zevran assessed Alistair, trying to find out how much he meant what he just said. 

“I overheard a conversation. Between our Warden and our Witch. Apparently, there is something you can do that ensures both of you survive.”

“What is it? I’ll do anything.” Alistair begged.

“You promise?” Zevran asked, “I did not hear what it was, but be warned my friend. It must be truly terrible for her to hesitate to ask.” 

Without anymore explanation, Zevran dashed out of the room. Not long after, Aideen walked in. Tears and concern on her face. Funny, he had never seen her cry before. Alistair braced himself.

“Can’t sleep either?” Alistair forced a smile, “Although I’m shocked you came to me instead of Zevran.” 

“What if…” she trailed off for a moment, “What if I told you there was a way that we could live?” 

“I’m all ears.” Alistair tried to remain calm. 

“I need you sleep with Morrigan.” she inhaled shakily, “It’s part of some old ritual.” 

Alistair laughed, obviously they were playing with him, “That’s a joke, right?” 

“I won’t lie to you. The ritual will conceive a child.” she continued on. 

“WHAT?” he screamed as she flinched, “You want me to  _ impregnate _ Morrigan, in some dark magical ritual?” 

Aideen’s voice broke, “You’re right. I’m sorry. I can’t ask you to do this.” She turned to leave the room. 

Alistair took a deep breath as he remembered his promise to Zevran just moments before. He looked at his best friend. His sister in arms. He remembered the time they got too drunk and he admitted he was a virgin. He had hoped to have his first time be with someone he loved. That was why she had refused to make him marry Anora. She wanted him to find love. A true love. As she had...

“Wait…” he said, “I’ll do it.” 

“No, Alistair…” Aideen began, but he held up a hand. 

“It’s one night, for both of our lives. For _ your _ life.” he smiled, “And I do love a good bargain.” 

Aideen nodded, trying to hold back tears, “I’m so sorry.” 

Alistair took her hand and squeezed it, “Don’t be.” 

She smiled a little and wiped away her tears. 

“Come on,” he tugged her hand, “Let’s go before I change my mind.” 

They walked down the hallway, holding hands, to start the ritual. 

~*~*~*~*~

After the deed was done, Aideen retreated to her room. She was exhausted and emotionally drained. She had expected to crawl into her cold bed, all alone. However, Zevran was full of surprises. 

The assassin was sitting on her bed. Not posing seductively, or examining his knives. He was just sitting there, and waiting for her. 

“Would you have left me so easily, amor?” he asked, his voice quiet, “Would you truly punish me that way?” 

Aideen looked down. Of course he had figured it out. Keeping a secret from him was nearly impossible. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered, not used to feeling so vulnerable. She stepped closer to the bed.

Zevran closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, “Will you be leaving me?”

“Morrigan knows of this ritual. Old blood magic. She needed Alistair to…” she stopped, “It’s done.”

“You promise?” Zevran opened his eyes.

Aideen nodded, sitting on the bed beside him. 

“Good.” he grabbed her hips and tossed her further onto the bed, “Then this won’t have to be a goodbye.” 

He kissed her tenderly. Desperate to put all of his heart into it. Because, while they had overcome one problem, they still had the battle to fight.

~*~*~*~*~

“Zevran!” Aideen yelled over the battle, “Man the ballistas. Alistair, you cover him. Oghren, with me.” 

“Aye!” Oghren belched. Zevran and Alistair looked like they wanted to argue but she had already run away.

Aideen ran at the Archdemon. Her sword in her hands. Surrounded by her fellow mages, she took down every darkspawn in her path. 

Zevran swore as he aimed the ballista, “She doesn’t think the ritual will work!” He fired and hit the Archdemon. 

Alistair decapitated a Shriek, “What are you talking about?” 

Zevran fired again, ‘Why else would she keep you and I away? So we can’t stop her.” 

Alistair was about to respond when he heard the roar. The Archdemon had fallen. The two men were running towards it, but it was too late. Aideen was already closing in on the beast. 

Before either of them could stop her, she stabbed into the Archdemon. A blinding light pouring from the creature. The two men had to look away as the explosion happened. The blast it created was heard throughout Denerim. 

For a moment there was silence, except for the ringing in Zevran’s ears. Then cheering from the soldiers as the darkspawn began to flee. The battle was won. The Grey Wardens had won. 

Except…

Zevran ran as fast as his feet would allow, ran to the Archdemon’s corpse. Praying to any deity that would listen. Alistair was right at his heels. 

His breath caught in his throat as his beautiful Warden sat up, coughing. Before she could even look at them, he had pulled her to his chest. Kissing her head and whispering words of thanks in Antivan. 

Aideen laughed, “Somehow, we’re all alive.” 

Alistair grinned and pulled both of them into a hug, “Thank the Maker.” 

Zevran looked up at Alistair, and nodded at him. They didn't need to speak, but the gratitude Zevran expressed was well understood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aideen truly loved Alistair as a brother, and she hated asking him to give up his virginity for this ritual. I imagined that she would not have been able to do this if Alistair didn't give in and insist. Also, Zevran would totally be sneaking around and eavesdropping.


	7. A Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aideen had rarely asked him for anything, preferring to give. She had never asked him to kill for her. She didn’t have to. He did it willingly.

“Zev… I need to ask something of you.” Aideen sighed as she slid into bed. 

The assassin raised an eyebrow, surprised by her seriousness. “Anything, amor.” 

She paused, thinking through her words, “I need you to go to the Circle Tower.” 

“Surely you have messengers who could go.” Zevran said. She had several messengers, and a few that she could even trust. Why would she send him-

“I need an assassin.” her words came out sounding choked. 

This caught his attention. Aideen had rarely asked him for anything, preferring to give. She had never asked him to kill for her. She didn’t have to. He did it willingly. 

“Tell me more.” he said, needing details. 

“No one can know you are there, or that I sent you.” she began, Zevran could see her hands shaking. He took her hand in his. 

“Believe it or not, I am very skilled in discretion.” he kissed the back of her hand. That seemed to help her relax, even if she did not smile. 

“I need you to find a mage named Jowen. If he is Tranquil, kill him.” she took in a shaky breath, “Quickly and kindly, if you can manage it.” 

Jowen… that was the name of her childhood friend. The one she had betrayed. The one she blamed herself for above all others. 

“This is a mercy killing.” he stated. It wasn’t a question, he understood.

A tear fell down her cheek, “Death is a kinder fate than tranquility.” 

Zevran watched her for a moment. He had witnessed the guilt she felt for a mistake made in her youth. She has paid for believing the circle would be lenient with Jowen. 

He had met the man briefly in Redcliffe. He had helped them save Connor, at the expense of Isolde’s life. Aideen had spoken on his behalf and tried to get him released. When the Arl refused and sent him to the Circle, she did not sleep for days. She threw herself into the Blight to cope. Now he understood why. 

“I will leave first thing in the morning.” he whispered as he pulled her into his arms. Aideen went willingly, crying silently into his chest. 

“Thank you.” she murmured against him, barely loud enough for him to hear. 

“Anything for you, amor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to save Jowan. Aideen really loved her friend and regrets what happened to him. If he wasn't made Tranquil, she would definately have helped him escape.


End file.
